


A morte fica-vos tão bem

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Near Death
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Ela acreditava de ter tempo, mas algum sombrio cheiro sussurrava que aquela noite ia a escrever indelevelmente a palavra ‘fim’ na sua existência.
Kudos: 1





	A morte fica-vos tão bem

**A morte fica-vos tão bem**

Demasiados momentos esperavam de ser gastados. Ela acreditava de ter tempo, mas algum sombrio cheiro sussurrava que aquela noite ia a escrever indelevelmente a palavra ‘fim’ na sua existência.

Passou violentamente as mãos na cara, a arranha-la até a ira foi aliviada por o seu próprio sangue. As suas perspetivas tornaram-se sombras e cinza das esperanças que sempre tinham garantida a sua sobrevivência. A juventude a tinha deixado sem dar aceno do seu passagem, como uma inimiga ancestral que poderia ter sido sua aliada.

Ia a morrer, e a morte ia a conferir-lhe o dom duma juventude mitológica e perpétua. Um sorriso mau consagrou este outro pacto com o diabo.


End file.
